BAPS War
This article refers to a 2008 war, not the 2007 incident involving GOONS and GGA. For the 2007 incident, see BAPS Affair (disambiguation). Category:Boards Alliance of Protectorate States Abstract A lulz element within BAPS, including their (at the time) Minister of External Shenanigans, engineered a complicated series of lulzy operations against other alliances, most notably Elysium, Grey Council and ACDC. When the schemes were discovered, Elysium declared war, backed by their protector Valhalla and several of Valhalla's other allies. Other targets ACDC and Grey Council agreed not to declare war. Rogue Schemes ACDC member and Black team senator Bobery left ACDC to join BAPS. Shortly after joining BAPS, Bobery returned to ACDC with stolen intelligence (a game-play guide). This lead to an incident in which ACDC agreed to expel Bobery (who was sentenced to ZI by BAPS) and to pay BAPS $83 million and 750 tech in reparations. Bobery soon was attacked by Mhawk from Elysium in an effort to reduce the nation from being eligible to continue holding a seat in Black Senate. The seemingly doomed country with team senate powers, Bobery threatened to sanction Elysium. At that time, BAPS Minister of Foreign Affairs Tumin told Elysium to back off from attacks and allow BAPS to handle Bobery on its own. Elysium refused, and Bobery soon imposed senate sanctions on three of its nations in addition to firing a nuclear weapon at Mhawk. It was soon revealed via IRC log, however, that Bobery and Tumin were friends, and that Tumin was advising Bobery regarding nations on what he should do. In one instance, Tumin imposed a sanction himself. When it was revealed that Tumin and Bobery were together, Elysium declared war and ACDC cancelled reparations. While this was going on, The unaligned Ducky ghosted as an ACDC nation (having previously ghosted as BAPS) and attacked the two largest countries in Grey Council. It was soon discovered that Ducky was receiving target instructions from himself, and thus part of their rogue element within BAPS. Aid to GOONS On January 12, 2008 a few aid packages were sent from BAPS nations to GOONS nations, technically still at war with many different alliances from the GOONland Resistance Movement, accumulating to a total of $15,200,000, it is unknown if this was sanctioned by BAPS or if it was just from the individual nations. However, two days later on January 14, 2008, after BAPS was sentenced to permi-ZI and given no hope of surrender, a large aid effort happened where BAPS sent out a large amount of tech and some money to GOONS accumulating to 2,800 tech and $45,500,000. Espionage On January 16 GATO announced that transgressions against them were significant enough for GATO to enter the war, but with so many alliances already engaged such a declaration would be largely pointless, as open war slots were few and far between. Instead of an outright declaration, GATO offered to provide espionage services in support of the war effort, including targeted attacks on the nuclear arsenals of BAPS nations. According to GATO Minister of Domestic Affairs magicninja We know asking for reps is moot and trying to find an open war slot would only lead to frustration. So, we offer the use of our spies to Elysium, GGA, and thier Continuum allies. If we can save you some money, and take a few of their nukes out, and let you do more damage we will. If there is a particular target you would like us to take care of, you know where to find us. It is believed that this was the first time an alliance used such a strategy in place of open declaration, however ineffective target choice, and foolish spy actions actually deprive those at war with BAPS of a genuine chance to destroy Nukes. Spy slots are wasted by those ill-equipped to attempt to destroy BAPS nukes. A diplomatic war of words breaks out on the CN OWF as this post typifieshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=12229&view=findpost&p=328571. Negotiation of Terms Session Start: Sun Jan 13 17:36:48 2008 Session Ident: #shtf 17:36 * Now talking in #shtf 17:40 * mosheaBAPS has joined #shtf 17:40 so 17:40 here's the game we are going to play 17:40 you are going to make an offer in terms of reparations 17:40 if they are insulting 17:40 you'll get kicked from the channel 17:41 then you can come back and make a better offer 17:41 Sounds like a game my daughter would play, are we not adults here? 17:41 * You were kicked by noWedge (noWedge�) Session Close: Sun Jan 13 17:41:35 2008 Peace On March 6, 2008 Valhalla, Molon Labe, and GGA announce peace with BAPS; BAPS acknowledges defeat and peace with all waring parties. References and Timeline *'Jan 6, 2008, 10:05 PM': BAPS apology to Elysium (includes IRC logs) *'Jan 7, 2008, 11:32 PM': TPF + OPP DoW on BAPS *'Jan 7, 2008, 11:33 PM': Molon Lobe DoW on BAPS *'Jan 7, 2008, 11:34 PM': Sparta DoW on BAPS *'Jan 7, 2008, 11:40 PM': Elysium DoW on BAPS *'Jan 7, 2008, 11:56 PM': Valhalla DoW on BAPS *'Jan 7, 2008, 12:51 PM': NADC + ACDC statement retracting reps (includes IRC logs) *'Jan 8, 2008, 05:46 PM': BAPS statement denouncing Tumin's actions *'Jan 8, 2008, 09:46 PM': Grey Council statement regarding Ducky (includes IRC logs) *'Jan 12, 2008, 11:46 PM': TDMS8 DoW on 64Digits *'Jan 13, 2008, 00:45 AM': BAPS nations launch "Operation: Vuck Falhalla", renamed "Operation: Wedgied", due to Admin's sensibilities, this was a nuclear counteroffensive, against Valhalla *'Jan 13, 2008, 10:13 PM': GGA DoW on BAPS *'Jan 13, 2008, 11:41 PM': Valhalla says no individual surrenders, perma-ZI for BAPS and TDSM8 *'Jan 13, 2008, 11:42 PM': NATO DoW on BAPS *'Jan 14, 2008, 01:23 AM': Valhalla goes weapons free due to BAPS nuclear counteroffensive *'Jan 14, 2008, 07:59 AM': BAPS Surrender Terms to Valhalla, The Continuum and Allies, issued by BAPS new MoFA *'Jan 15, 2008, 03:59 AM': GATO Announcement Regarding BAPS *'Jan 19, 2008, 12:08 PM': GATO Apology for bungled intervention and spy op's fiasco *'Jan 23, 2008, 11:46 PM': Purge withdraws from the conflict due to internal issues *'Feb 15, 2008, 10:34 PM:' Of the 30 remaining members of BAPS, half are in Peace Mode as 64 wars rage against BAPS members. 8 BAPS members are also in anarchy. They have 65,898 NS, 2,197 average NS, 18 nukes, and a score of 0.55. *'Mar 06, 2008, 01:15 PM:' Valhalla announces peace with BAPS *'Mar 06, 2008, 01:16 PM:' GGA announces peace with BAPS *'Mar 06, 2008, 01:17 PM:' Elysium announces peace with BAPS *'Mar 06, 2008, 01:18 PM:' BAPS acknowledges defeat and peace with all waring parties *'Mar 06, 2008, 01:23 PM:' Molon Labe announces peace with BAPS Category:Active Alliance Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category: Wars